


Starving

by sophmundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Clary and Luke are in Idris, Enjoy the gay, Izzy is sick in the Institute, Jace tries to rescue Simon whilst everyone else is unavailable, M/M, Malec are on holiday, Simon has been captured by Valentine, Simon is hungry af and wants to rip Jace apart, The whole reason I wrote this drabble was for Simon to drink Jace's blood, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophmundane/pseuds/sophmundane
Summary: "H-How do I know it's you?" Simon cowered more into the corner as Jace looked down on him, his demeanour unrevealing."That night Luke needed the potion at Magnus's," Jace begun. "You bet me $20 that Alec would let me down. You lost."Jace and Simon had never got on, fighting over Clary was one thing which kept them at war. So why did Jace find himself in an abandoned hospital saving Simon's ass once again?Or the one where Jace pretends to get really tired of saving Simon's life but actually really loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This story contains descriptions of blood and stuff, graphic descriptions of throwing up etc.
> 
> So, this drabble was based purely on my Jimon shipping heart and need to see Jace let Simon drink his blood, just like in City of Ashes. So I guess I was somewhat inspired by that book scene. I did start to write a second part to this, where Jace calls Magnus to help save them with lots of humour as Alec and Magnus portalled themselves to Valentine's hideout from Indonesia in their holiday clothes, aka Hawaiian shirts. But that didn't work out. This is my first time writing anything like this so I hope it's alright! 
> 
> I'd imagine this is set in 2B at some point, I know i used Renwicks as the hideout but yeah..
> 
> I beta my own work, so apologies for any mistakes. A big, big thank you to dazed_daddario who writes my summaries!

"You **said you wanted to see me?" Jace spoke normally, but his face was like thunder.** He didn't like Victor Aldertree at the best of times, just seeing him making orders around the Institute made his blood boil. He hated to say it, but he missed Lydia as Head of the Institute. But since it was his own fault Aldertree was now in charge, there was nothing he could do about it.

Victor moved his hand, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk as Jace shut the office door behind him. Jace didn't trust Aldertree one bit, so he never did anything he asked most of the time.

"Jace, sit down." Aldertree reiterated but Jace ignored his orders and stood next to the chair, his stance tall and his hands behind his back.

"I'm good." Jace coughed, clearing his throat.

Victor chuckled, flashing an ignorant smile at Jace which just made him more angry. But Jace could hold his anger, keep a straight face. And that only annoyed Victor more.

"So here's the thing," Aldertree piped up. "Your little vampire friend has been captured by Valentine and his men. What was his name again? Sean?"

"Simon. Simon is his name. Where is he?" Jace questioned and Aldertree pulled a frown.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Victor chuckled, crossing his legs and folding his arms, his facial expression full of surprise.

"Considering you knew he'd even been kidnapped, you must know where he is. Tell me, so I can go find him." Jace ordered and Aldertree's expression changed.

"As I am the Head of this Institute, you must know that I have people everywhere." Victor answered confidently as Jace's jaw tensed. There was something extremely strange about Aldertree, his manner, the way he knew everything. Jace was becoming extremely suspicious of him, wondering if he was working for Valentine.

"Tell me where he is or I will personally announce a mission on my behalf for the whole Institute to help me track him down." Jace insisted and yet again, Aldertree just laughed.

"You can't just go around ordering missions. Only myself or Lydia is allowed to do that. Surely you knew that already?" Victor smiled at Jace, who grunted inwardly with frustration. He wanted to say that he didn't care, he'd do an unsanctioned mission to help find Simon, but he couldn't give that away.

"Just let me go on this mission, just keep it between us. Let me prove to you that I'm a worthy shadowhunter, that I'm on your side now. I was held against my will by Valentine, I only went to that portal with him to save my friends and family. I'm not like my father." Jace tried to pull on Aldertree's heartstrings, not that Jace thought he had any. Victor's face adopted a concentrated look but he shook his head.

"It's far too dangerous to go on your own. As you know, Alec is out of the country with Magnus, Izzy is in the infirmary and Clary only left for Idris with Luke yesterday. I'm sorry, Jace but I can't let you go alone. It's too dangerous, knowing your previous alliance with your father. We cannot risk almost losing another shadowhunter because of your actions."

Jace wanted to kill Aldertree immediately. How could he just sit back, his grin smug and his body language so chilled knowing a downworlder, and not just any downworlder was out there somewhere being tortured. Simon was Clary's rock, Jace thought. He was the closest thing to family, excluding Luke and himself.

"Fine," Jace growled, clenching his fists and teeth at Aldertree. As annoying as he was, Jace thought - he had to somehow find Simon, save him. He hated to admit it, but he was finally growing to tolerate Simon, he maybe even liked him a little. He shrugged off the feeling as he headed for the door, unable to stand another minute in Victor's presence.

"I will tell you one thing," Aldertree said smugly as Jace took hold of the door handle.

"Go on," Jace spoke angrily, he didn't even turn around to look at him. If he did, he'd probably punch him in the face.

"He's no longer on the ship, he's somewhere on land. Somewhere where he can..." Aldertree paused and Jace held his breath. "Help people." Victor continued and it clicked for Jace.

"Thank you," Jace replied angrily with grit in his voice, before rushing out of Aldertree's office as quick as he could.

Jace immediately went to one of the many ginormous computers in the foyer of the Institute to look something up. Jace knew exactly what Aldertree meant by "somewhere where Valentine can help them." He typed in the words 'abandoned hospital in new york' and a long list immediately came up but one flashed up, saying 'extreme demonic activity' and Jace immediately knew by instinct that was the one. That was Valentine's new hideout.

 

  
*

 

 

Simon woke from a nightmare which felt so real it made him throw up. He was being staked in the heart by Valentine. The breath he sucked in was so painful it felt like his heart was being ripped out. He gasped hard as he came back to reality, the air getting caught into his throat, causing him to cough violently. Simon coughed and coughed until he couldn't breathe anymore, heaving into the back of his throat violently. He knew he was going to be sick. His mouth watered until he started to throw up, but he wasn't throwing up what he would normally. It was a thick, black, hot liquid that landed onto the ground with a splat.

Simon cleared his throat but it seemed to be draining what energy he had left, which was none. He looked down at his hands, his arms and internally freaked out when he saw that his veins were pure black. He whined in disgust, wondering what the hell was in the injection Valentine had pumped into him. The wound on his forearm was deep and sticky, the area filled with bruises, black liquid mixed with blood and puss. He winced at the sight, even though now he was a vampire, surely he should've been over his phobia of blood now considering this was his only source of nutrition.

Normally with his new found strength of being a vampire, Simon could shatter steel bars with his bare hands. But here he was, on his knees using what little strength he had left, desperately trying to pull at the bars of the caged area he was in. He was desperate for clean air, desperate for strength but most of all, desperate to have someone or something to feed on.

Without warning, a pulse of energy surged through the air, bringing a wave of heat. A loud buzz was heard and suddenly, without warning - Valentine appeared through a glamour. Simon would normally be able to see through it, despite his lack of training in this area but he was way too weak to look through the glamour.

"No, n-no, not you again," Simon whined, backing himself up against the wall. Valentine walked closer towards the cowering vampire.

"Calm down, it's just me," Valentine's figure blurred into another familiar figure. Jace.

"H-How do I know it's you?" Simon cowered more into the corner as Jace looked down on him, his demeanour unrevealing.

"That night Luke needed the potion at Magnus's," Jace begun. "You bet me $20 that Alec would let me down. You lost."

"Alright, alright. But seriously, calm down? Are you joking, Jace? You being here doesn't exactly fill me with the upmost confidence," Simon scoffed and Jace rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to save you, dumbass," Jace's voice was raspy, hoarse as Simon began choking on the thick, black liquid again.

"Holy shit, Simon," Jace bent down to Simon's level, placing two fingers underneath his chin, lifting his head up. "Your eyes, your face, your..." Jace begun whispering. "Veins."

"Don't touch me," Simon ripped his wrist away which Jace was stroking his thumb over.

"Look, do you want me to help you or not?" Jace got a little angry at Simon, but he soon felt sympathy for him when it reminded him of himself not that long ago.

"Why are you here anyway? I'm sure you'd rather I was dead anyway," Simon almost whispered, his face adopting a saddened look.

"Look," Jace began, almost stuttering. "I'm not gonna leave you here to be killed. You're Clary's best friend, I know Luke is like a father to you and even Izzy cares about you. Magnus took you in without a thought."

"Really? Where are they then?" Simon almost cried and Jace had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying something he shouldn't.

"Clary and Luke left for Idris yesterday, Izzy is in the infirmary and Magnus is out of the country with Alec. I'm here, on this mission alone - because they can't help you. But I can," Jace reassured Simon by touching his arm again.

"Seriously, Jace, you need to get out of here before I..." Simon trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Before what?" Jace spoke hesitantly and Simon looked like he was about to throw up again.

"Before I rip your throat open and drink all your blood until you're drained." Simon grunted, his whole body shaking as the deep thud of Jace's heartbeat surged through his ears.

"You're... Hungry?" Jace asked and Simon nodded, something holding him back from leaping at Jace, but he was unsure what.

"I haven't drank anything in over a week," Simon said, his voice shaking much more than his body.

For the first time in a long, long time - Jace felt scared. Jace was scared of Simon, scared of what he was capable of in this vulnerable state.

"I-I, uh, shit," Jace blabbered and Simon chuckled from his throat as Jace shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you scared of me?" Simon almost teased as his eyes turned black, the white part of his eyes turning red from being bloodshot.

"N-no, why would I be scared of you?" Jace stuttered but sat down on the floor opposite Simon.

"Because if I wanted to, I could kill you right now," Simon said, but his demeanour changed within a split second. He whimpered, shaking his head.

"What's happening to me?" Simon cried and Jace moved a little closer, slowly.

"It's the demon venom and whatever else has been injected into you, probably blood and other things," Jace spoke softly and crawled closer and closer to Simon until his knee was touching Simon's leg.

"I'm not going to kill you," Simon whimpered as he looked at Jace, his face full of apologies.

"I know," Jace spoke softly. "But you need to feed," Jace held out his wrist for Simon to take. Simon shook his head violently.

"I can't, I can't Jace. I've never actually," Simon paused, swallowing hard. "Fed from a person before," Simon shuddered at the thought, but Jace smiled.

"The angel blood in my veins should help heal you. I know I have demon blood in me too, but the majority of the blood in my body is angel blood. You'll feel better," Jace reassured Simon but he still looked sceptical about it.

"I know you'll listen to me when it's time to stop, it'll be hard but I know you won't kill me, Simon. Take my wrist," Jace pressed his wrist against Simon's mouth and he whimpered at the contact.

"Go on, drink my blood," Jace asked and Simon opened his mouth, his fangs grazing over the thin layer of skin on Jace's wrist before piercing it, feeling the warm, comforting taste of blood pass his lips.

Simon moaned and Jace bit his lip again to stop himself from doing the same. He tasted blood himself, from biting down too hard and Simon gripped onto Jace's wrist with 2 strong hands. Of course, Jace was strong. One of the best shadowhunters around but the strength of Simon, a new vampire was undeniable. If Simon didn't stop when he should stop, there's no way that Jace would be able to make him stop.

The pain turned into pleasure as the vampire's saliva entered the shadowhunter's system. Jace could feel his eyes closing unwillingly, as Simon's mouth was still pressed firmly against Jace's wrist. Jace felt dizzy, almost like he could feel his veins running out of blood. His heartbeat slowed dramatically and as soon as Simon noticed, hearing the dull thud through his ears, it finally clicked and he tore his mouth from Jace's wrist.

Jace momentarily passed out for a minute or two. Simon stared at the shadowhunter, pleading him to wake up and that he didn't mean to go so far. Jace soon weakly reached for his stele and drew it across his healing rune and Simon's breath hitched in his threat with relief.

"I'm sorry, Jace, I..." Simon stuttered and flashed a smile at the vampire, chuckling as he rose to his feet gracefully.

"You didn't think you could've gotten rid of me that easily, do you?" Jace laughed from his throat and Simon shifted awkwardly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, removing the excess blood.

"I could hear your heartbeat slowing down, so I stopped as soon as I could. I'm still struggling to control my urges and I'm sorry. I nearly killed you," Simon spoke in awe of himself, as much parts of him hated Jace, he couldn't really hate him. Simon couldn't count the amount of times Jace had saved his life and he hated admitting he was grateful for it.

"It's ok, I'm not dead. And hey, look," Jace said, reaching out to touch Simon's face with his hand. "Your black veins are fading, I told you it would've made you better," Jace stroked Simon's face and Simon looked bewildered by his action, not that he was complaining.

"Are you high from my bite still? Why are you being like this with me?" Simon asked Jace, who was still stroking his thumb over a deep wound on his face which was slowly healing.

"Because I want to, because I can," Jace paused as Simon's hand rested on top of his, trailing down to his wrist which was almost healed from the vampire bite. "Because I just almost died and I would've allowed you to. It would've been a heavenly way to go," Jace spoke softly, staring into Simon's eyes before clearing his throat and walking over to the other side of the cage they were entrapped in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! Please make sure you're following me on twitter @bookwormalec. Please feel free to leave kudo's and (nice) comments :)


End file.
